YuGiOh XTreme Holidays
by Shadow-Of-Exodia
Summary: The Holidays are here and so are holiday Specials! Remember, these chapters are like movies, They DO NOT add up with the original story, please R&R, CHAPTER 2 UP(Also, check out the original fanfic YuGiOh XTreme!)
1. The Christmas Game

YuGiOh Xtreme Holidays: Chapter 1: The Christmas Game Warning: This is rated NC17, DO NOT read if you are under 17 or immature   
  
By Shadow-of-Exodia  
  
Author's Note: This is the first chapter of the Holiday Specials, Special Chapters of YuGiOh Xtreme will be posted on Christmas, Halloween, New Years, Valentine's Day and the 4th of July. Also, these fanfics are like the movies, so they DO NOT add up with the original story, same characters, different plots. Enjoy! And Merry Christmas!!!  
  
PS: Forgive me for being slow.  
  
"Christmas... BAH HUMBUG!!!", screamed the television.  
  
"What in the hell are you watching?", asked Dark Magician Girl looking around the corner to see Kenshin and Keto watching television.  
  
"A Christmas Carol... it's my favorite Christmas movie", said Keto paying attentions to the tv.  
  
"I enjoy that movie a Christmas Story... so stupid yet funny...", said Kenshin looking at Keto.  
  
"That's your opinion... I still enjoy this one..."  
  
Dark Magician kicked back and relaxed in human form. "Dark Magician!!! I asked you to decorate the tree 2 hours ago!!!", said Dark Magician Girl with a fit. Dark Magician opened an eye to look at her.  
  
"Alright... alright... no need to be a snob about it...", said Dark Magician Pointing his staff at the tree as it suddenly became decorated.  
  
"Thank You...", said Dark Magician Girl. Kuriboh was in the kitchen laying on the table ready to be gutted open.  
  
"Ok Kuriboh... try this... cherry flavored Eggnog!!!", said Suzina passing a cup of red eggnog to Kuriboh. Kuriboh yipped and yapped and ran into the other room.  
  
"Suzina... you've been stuffing him with Christmas food non stop... cookies, brownies, gingerbread, pie, you already gave him blueberry, lemon, strawberry and even Chocolate eggnog... he can't eat a whole lot you know, he's so small...", said Dark Magician Girl looking at the sickly Kuriboh.  
  
"Hey... where IS his stomach?", asked Suzina looking at Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"His stomach is, uh.... well it's.....it's uh...... you know.... I have no idea...", said Dark Magician Girl folding her arms and tilting her head to the left confused.  
  
"Well forget it then...", said Suzina covering the pot.  
  
"What are you making?", asked Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Spaghetti with meat-sauce"  
  
"Why spaghetti?"  
  
"Cause the boys felt like it...", Suzina said with a grim response. Dark Magician Girl looked at the clock, "It's almost 6...", she said.  
  
"Yup, 12 more hours till Christmas", said Suzina. Kenshin and Keto where listening.  
  
"So... Christmas is tomorrow...", said Kenshin.  
  
"Yup... you know what that means...", said Keto paying attention to the television.  
  
"We can't be rough?", asked Kenshin.  
  
"Nope... food poisoning from Suzina", said Keto, before he knew it, he felt a hardcovered cook smack him on the side of the head. Keto fell over.  
  
"ARG!!!! GO... grrrr... DAMNIT!", said Keto rubbing his head.  
  
"Hey Keto, between you and me, what did you get Suzina?", whispered Kenshin.  
  
"Plyers to removed the dildo from her ass!!!", yelled Keto looking into the next room. Suzina sneered at him.  
  
"I got her a few shirts that she's been meaning to buy... the kind that just scream "I'm a lesbian"", whispered Kenshin.  
  
"I got her a palm-pilot, I'm a terrible shopper... What did you get Dark Magician Girl?", said Keto turning the channel.  
  
"New leather gloves, the very long ones and high heeled boots since her's are small, what did you get her?", asked Kenshin. Keto smirked.  
  
"Well I got her..... uh.... I got her....... holy fuck...", said Keto looking at Kenshin with a pale face.  
  
"Oh hell.... you did didn't you?", said Kenshin hanging his jaw. Keto nodded his head very slowly. Keto and Kenshin ran to the door slipping on their coats.  
  
"We're going out, pick up soda, chips, frozen foods, boxed food, he whole deal! Be back soon!", said Kenshin opening the door quickly. Dark Magician shot his head up suddenly. "Wait!!! The Porch is...", he said.  
  
"ARG!!!!", yelled Keto and Kenshin from outside following a bang.  
  
"Covered in ice because it's snowing...", he finished.  
  
Dark Magician Girl put her hands on her hips, and tilted her head. Where were they going?  
  
"Where did they go?", asked Suzina looking toward to door.  
  
"Shopping for food... yet, I just shopped this morning...", said Dark Magician Girl looking at all the groceries still on the table. Keto and Kenshin ran like crazy down the streets to get tot the only place still open, the mall which wasn't too far away, thank god. They ran into the mall, it was over crowded.  
  
"What would Dark Magician Girl like?", asked Kenshin trying to think.  
  
"Shoes?", said Keto shrugging.  
  
"Damn... you are a terrible shopper", said Kenshin. Kenshin's Millennium Pendant and Keto's Millennium gloves gave off a heartbeat-like sound that only they could hear. Keto's eye's turned into Comei's eyes as he shot his ups to his upper left where a little girl about the age of 9 was looking over the railing, suddenly, a man walks by. Kenshin and Comei kept his eye on his, while no one noticed, the man took his hand and shoved her off the railing, causing the girl to fall off the 3rd story railing. He kept walking as a woman screamed watching her girl fall.  
  
Comei ran as fast as he could as he kneeled down like a frog and leaped high into the air almost reaching half way between the 1st and 2nd story when he caught the girl in his arms and landed on his feet unharmed. The little girl held onto Comei sobbing and crying like crazy.  
  
"Shhhhh.... your safe now...", said Comei patting her back. The little girl looked at Comei.  
  
"Are... are you... evil?", asked the little girl with a whispered. Comei gave a smile at her.  
  
"Half of me anyway, other then that I'm a superhero...", he replied. The mother ran up and took the little girl into her arms.  
  
"Oh thank god.... thank you so much sir... thank you a whole lot...", said the woman sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"No problem Mam...", said Comei. The woman walked away after Comei refused a reward. Comei and Kenshin shot their eyes at the man who was looking down at the action, Kenshin walked up to Comei and spoke softly.  
  
"That was no accident... he pushed her...", said Kenshin.  
  
"I know... Com'on, it's time we taught him what happens when you do the wrong around us...", said Comei walking up the escalator. After and hour or two, the man walked outside of the mall and finally stopped dead in his tracks in the freezing snow. "Why do you follow me?", asked the man turning to Comei and Kenshin who glared at him with the most of disrespect.  
  
"You pushed the little girl you jack ass...", said Kenshin.  
  
"I hope your family doesn't get that kind of treatment...", said Comei looking at him making a lousy joke, not even smiling. The man smiled.  
  
"I don't have a family... their dead....", said the man with pleasure in his eye spelling out "Psycho". Comei's eyes widened a bit. "What happened?", asked Comei.  
  
"Well... first... I shot my wife about 10 time in the skull after I raped her for trying to have a divorce with me, she tried to take my children, but her parents took them, So I shot them and sent both of the through a wood chipper and scattered the remains and pieces at the dump, and then I realized, if couldn't have them, no on could, so I slit their throats, but no on should die without knowing sexual pleasure first, so I raped my 14 year old daughter, and forced my 13 year old son on her... I live alone now but there's no evidence to prove it was me, I completely covered my tracks...", said the man.  
  
"And how do you know We're not wired or no one's listening?", asked Comei grinding his teeth. "I've been hiding this little secret for weeks now, I can tell when someone's wired or listening.  
  
"Kenshin and I could turn you in right now...", said Comei with a hateful face.  
  
"Who would believe a bunch of kids that I can just say I never met?", said the man with a smile.  
  
"Guess your right... but we can punish you now...", said Kenshin with a smirk.  
  
"How? What can the little boys do? Ooooh nooooo what will happen to me?", said the man mocking them.  
  
"You die...", said Comei with a wicked smile. The man raised his eyebrow.  
  
"And how are you going to kill me?", asked the man.  
  
"Through a game... a Shadow Game... as we like to call it...", said Comei raising his right finger with that wicked smile still on his face.  
  
"What kind of game?", asked the man.  
  
"A game that will test our spirits, the loser will Die by the opponent's choice...", said Comei. Comei immediately pointed to the roof of the mall.   
  
"Meet us up there in 20 minutes alone... and the game will begin...", said Comei walking toward the mall with Kenshin. The man's eyes widened with excitement. {Fool... letting me murder him for free... even if i do loose what could he possibly do?}.  
  
Twenty minutes passed and the man walked through the door too the roof where Kenshin and Comei stood on giant fans, folding there arms.  
  
"What kept you?", said Kenshin smiling with satisfaction. Comei jumped from the fan. And walked to two giant piles of snow a fair distance.  
  
"Take off your shirt and shoes...", said Comei taking off his shirt and shoes. The man did.  
  
"We both lay down in a pile of snow.... we are not allowed to move once Kenshin starts the timer, when one of us moves, that person losses and dies..", said Comei jumping back into the snow folding his arms behind his head comfortably. The Man just laid in the snow, it was cold, really cold, it was fresh, especially since it was still snowing.  
  
"Begin!", yelled Kenshin starting a stop watch. 10 minutes passed, neither did not move. Kenshin looked to the man who was grinding his teeth as he was being buried in snow, then he looked at Comei who wasn't even reacting. 20 minutes passed, the man could not take it, and yet, Comei, still wasn't moving. Then the man heard a sound, it sounded like... snoring! The Kid was asleep!!!  
  
"Fuck this!!!", yelled the man getting up and pulling out a gun. Comei's eye's suddenly opened. He jumped up much faster. "Guess I won... time to die...", said Comei slipping his shirt back on. The man pointed the gun at Comei and fired the gun as the bullet, the bullet stopped in it's tracks as the millennium hand glowed. "Sorry but rules are rules... now... SUFFER WHAT THOSE HAVE SUFFERED THROUGH!!!", screamed Comei, The symbol of a Millennium appeared on his forehead as he waved his hand at the man. Suddenly, the man saw nothing but black, as ghosts of his wife and family came at him with butcher knives.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!? Is this a Trick!?!?!?", screamed the man. The Wife and Children lifted the butcher knives and screams a horrifying scream as they continuously stabbed the man, over and over. Blood was gushing everywhere, enough for a flood. Comei blurred in from the darkness with the most wicked of smiles.  
  
"You lost the game so now you'll play the penalty game...", said Comei. Comei lifted his hand and waved it as if saying goodbye.  
  
"Bye, Bye...", said Comei. In the real world, the man was backing toward the ledge waving at nothing as he slipped on some ice, broke his back and fell off the roof screaming. He feel head first into the frozen pavement, it just occurred to Comei, the stabbing wounds where begginning to show.  
  
"Looks like the souls of the dead really wanted him to suffer...", said Kenshin folding his arms pulling Comei away from the ledge. Comei saw the bag the man had as he picked it up and looked inside. He became Keto again and his eye's widened. "I found the gift for Dark magician Girl!!!", said Keto with a smile on his face.  
  
-Christmas morning-  
  
Dark Magician Girl opened her gift from Kenshin and smiled. "Thanks Kenshin... I need these to tease Comei...", said Dark Magician Girl looking at Keto, a sweat drop went down Keto's cheek. "Uhhh yeah... well anyway, this gift is from me...", said Keto handing a small box to Dark Magician Girl. She opened it, her face lit up, Suzina looked and hung her jaw opened. "A Big Fat Ruby Ring!!! Those are worth HUNDREDS!!!", said Suzina.  
  
"Where did you get it!?!?!?!?", asked Dark Magician Girl with great curiosity. Keto leaned his head back as if tired.  
  
"Oh man... I had to kill for that...", said Keto smiling and shutting his eyes.  
  
END  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS  
  
Next: It's New Years Eve and that means PARTY TIME! Dark Magician Girl wants to show how much of a party girl she is by finally having sex with Comei, and not Keto. But will something go down on this New Year's Bash? The clock is ticking the this story is gonna go boom at Midnight!  
  
Chapter 2: The New Year's Kiss 


	2. Unlucky Charms

YuGiOh XTreme Holidays! Rated R not suitable for readers under 17 or immature  
  
Unlucky Charms  
  
Author's Note: I am aware that I was supposed to write a New Years fanfic, please forgive me for not writing it, I will make it up in the future, Please enjoy this ST. Patrick's Day Chapter, ALSO: I cannot write summarys of the next chapter, because these holiday fanfics will be totally random, Christmas however will be a SURE thing to be posted on Early Morning Christmas Eve! See Ya!  
  
Keto yawned as he woke up from bed as he saw Dark Magician Girl looking down on him wearing an unusual outfit, she had a big smile on her face. Keto looked at her up and down. "What?", asked Keto worried. Keto began to notice, it was her normal outfit.  
  
"Wait a minute, your hood, your skirt, your cape, your hood even your wand is green, meaning its...", Said Keto worried.  
  
"ST. PATRICKS DAY!!!", screamed Dark Magician Girl with Joy as she began pinching Him to death, She kept pinching him while he ran down the stairs, everyone was wearing green, Except Buster Blader but you can't really pinch him, Kuriboh was wearing a nice little green bow.  
  
"You put a Bow on Kuriboh!?!?", asked Keto. Kenshin was in the couch, folding his arms, crossing his legs, his left eyebrow twitching.  
  
"I have to wear Green to.... I had to wear this queer Green sweater...", said Kenshin, Dark Magician, suffered with a sweater as well.  
  
"But you look cute in it!!!", said Suzina holding string, making another Sweater for Keto. "We're going to a parade!!!", screamed Becky's voice as she poked her head from the other side of the door, she was wearing a green hat.  
  
"Oh joy to the world... a parade...", said Keto slipping on a green t-shirt to avoid pinching furthermore today. They went to the parade and there wasn't much to it, little dancing, and music with St. Patrick's Day Floats, the usual parade material. There was a bonus however, There was a short man dressed as a Leprechaun dancing around, passing out mini Chocolates to children, except green, food coloring he said it was. Dark Magician Girl grasped Keto's arm leaping up and down as the man gave her a chocolate. She ate it quickly, thanks to Suzina for introducing her to Chocolate, as if she wasn't hyper enough.  
  
"I Love this holiday!!! LOVE IT! LOVE IT! LOVE IT!", she said jumping around. At that moment her eyes shot wide open as she felt dizzy, holding her forehead, Keto looked to her with question.  
  
"Hey, you ok?", asked Keto holding her up. She tried to stand. Yeah... I just, feel weird...", she said holding her stomach.  
  
Kenshin looked to Dark Magician Girl, "She doesn't look so good, maybe we should take her to a doctor", said Kenshin holding her other side up. They began to help her walk off as Keto turned his head and saw something peculiar, all the children who took a chocolate, looked as if they where on the verge of vomiting they're lungs out, but the children who didn't take it, where just fine, Keto then looked at the other end, it was the same problem. Keto let go and made Suzina hold his end, his eyes narrowed at the Leprechaun dancing around. Keto took a mini backpack from Dark Magician Girl that hid Kuriboh in it. "You guys go on ahead, tell me later what happened to her, Something's wrong with Mr. Jolly-Green-Midget over there...", Keto said walking through the crowds, following the man, remaining un noticed. The parade was going on and on for miles. An hour passed after leaving the others, his legs where on the verge of falling off. He then came to a dead end as all the parade crew, including the Leprechaun, walked into the crew stations where everyone was done. Buster Blader, was hidden in the shadows, remaining quiet. Keto didn't notice till now.  
  
"Food Poisoning", Buster Blader said.  
  
"Food Poisoning?", asked Keto, keeping Buster Blader out of eye site to make sure he was un noticed, to not look like a lunatic.  
  
"I guess the chocolate in the chocolate she had contained a chemical that makes the stomach queezy and unbalanced, it makes you feel like your stomach is expanding, swelling then twisted in knots, very unpleasant...", said Buster Blader.  
  
"What else does it do?", asked Keto watching the floats slid into the giant tents in the park.  
  
"Makes you vomit blood, it'll make you die if you have a weak body, children are strong, but not strong enough if your under 7... few survived, they're calling it a deadly virus with no cure, it works to fast...", said Buster Blader.  
  
"Completely tainted chocolate", sad Keto gripping his fists. His Millennium Hand glowed as his eyes became evil, once again.  
  
"Buster Blader... tell them I won't be home for a few hours...", said Comei. Buster Blader nodded his head and disappeared.  
  
-Hours later-  
  
The Leprechaun man was walking through the park late that night dancing around still, but with a wicked smile on his face.  
  
"Oh Ho! What a nasty little trick I played on the unsuspecting people today! Hehe, that intoxicated chocolate was the trick I've come up with, yes it is!", said the Leprechaun chugging a bottle of Polar Spring water, but then, something in the reflection of the water freaked him out for a second, a VERY faded reflection of a wicked smile with wicked eyes. The man looked up to see Comei holding a bag around his shoulder.  
  
"Hehe... I've been waiting for you Leprechaun....", said Comei with a wicked smile on his face.  
  
"Who the hell are you boy?", asked the Leprechaun.  
  
"My name is of no concern, I was wondering if you'd like to play a game with me...", asked Comei leaning against the tree with his side.  
  
"Depends.. What kind of game?", asked the Leprechaun drinking his water. Comei smiled wickedly again, with evil joy.  
  
"A Shadow Game... a game of complete evil... if I win, you will pay for your crimes against the chocolates you handed out today", said Comei. The Leprechaun looked at him, "What if I win?", asked the Leprechaun. Comei held up a Carpenter's Blade, "You have the right to silence me forever...", said Comei with a smile. The Leprechaun smiled, "If it's a game you want, it's a game you'll get... name your game...", said the Leprechaun.  
  
"I call it Pot of Gold...", said Comei standing straight up. The Leprechaun raised an eyebrow. Comei then held out the bag and opened it, Kuriboh popped out.  
  
"What the fuck is that?", asked The Leprechaun.  
  
"This is my good friend Kuriboh, a friend of mine with the kindness of gold... like a man has to catch a Leprechaun to get his pot of gold, you have to catch him to get my life, fail and you play a penalty game... You have ten minutes to catch him", said Comei snapping his fingers. An illusion of numbers representing a clock appears out of shadows. It said 10:00. Comei pointed out his finger. "Go Kuriboh, hide first...", said Comei. Kuriboh then floated out of sight.  
  
"Game Start...", said Comei snapping his fingers, the countdown began. The Leprechaun then ran off into the woods and searched for Kuriboh. He looked up and down left and right, nothing. Kuriboh peeped from out of an owl's nest to look at the Leprechaun, the Leprechaun looked up and saw him.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE!", yelled the Leprechaun, he leaped up and climbed the branches like a real money. Kuriboh then floated out of the nest and hurried off.  
  
"Damn, there went me lucky charms...", said the Leprechaun jumping from tree branch to tree branch, he was getting tired. Comei looked at the timers, 7:20, he then sighed waiting for the Leprechaun, without knowing, his foot knocked the blade onto the ground.  
  
"Gee I guess he's having trouble...", said Comei. The Leprechaun leaped at Kuriboh in order to catch him, he came close but missed every time, finally, he landed in the dirt, he had a smug look on his face, he grinded his teeth and saw Comei looking down on him with evil eyes, the timer then said 2:30.  
  
"Fuck... I'm running out of time...", said the Leprechaun looking for Kuriboh. Comei smirked.  
  
"You know, You can give up and turn yourself in, you won't have to play a penalty game and maybe you get 10-15 years at the least...", said Comei bored from watching him miss and miss.  
  
"Fuck off, this game will end with you tasting steel, and I mean that by jamming that blade through your throat!", said the Leprechaun, Comei smiled.  
  
"Can you do i in less then 1 minute and 43 seconds?", asked Comei. The Leprechaun grinded his teeth, Kuriboh then landed on the Leprechaun's head, taunting him that he can't be caught, the Leprechaun threw his arms over his head to catch him, he missed as Kuriboh floated away faster. Kuriboh then floated in front of a tree looking at him. The Leprechaun looked up, and prepared for him, and ran at Kuriboh, he slammed into the tree as Kuriboh flew upward.  
  
"NOT THIS TIME!!!", said the Leprechaun raising his arms into the air as both his hands grasped Kuriboh. The Leprechaun looked at the clock, it said 0:20. The Leprechaun laughed.  
  
"HAHA! I win! Now come down here and prepare to DIE!", said the Leprechaun picking up the blade. Comei smiled. "Nope... you play a penalty game...", said Comei with a smirk on his face. Suddenly, Kuriboh from the Leprechaun's hands. The Leprechaun was shocked. Kuriboh then re-appeared behind Comei's head.  
  
"You cheat! I had 20 seconds left!!!", said the Leprechaun pointing his finger at them. Comei pushed a tree bran out of the way, the clock then said - 0:20.  
  
"You spent an extra 20 seconds... you lost the game, I never said I'd stop you when the clock hit zero...", said Comei with a smile. The Leprechaun then grasped the blade on the ground and leaped into the tree facing Keto, freaking out Kuriboh.  
  
"What are you going to do to me??? Nothing! Which is why I can kill you before you even RUN!", said The Leprechaun charging at Keto slowly with the blade out. Comei smiled as the Leprechaun stopped in his tracks. He dropped the blade grasping his own throat as if not being able to breathe, he fell over onto the ground, breaking his arms, to prevent him from grasping his neck, not too long afterward, he began vomiting green blood. Comei leaped down from the tree and looked down upon him, Kuriboh sitting on Comei's head.  
  
"You took some innocent lives today with Green Chocolate, making few die, Now, you must suffer from the same experience, but instead, you'll vomit forever, until you have no blood left in you, you'll feel sicker and sick until you finally, die, heh.... Death By Chocolate I guess...", said Comei walking away. As he Leprechaun vomited, Comei took his hat and threw it away, removing the only green from him, Comei kneeled and pinched the Leprechaun's near lifeless body.  
  
"Happy St. Patrick's day Leprechaun...", said Comei with the most wicked smile the Leprechaun has ever seen.  
  
End 


End file.
